As Aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog
Adventures of Sonic the Hedhehog ' '(As Aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog '''em português) é a primeira série animada da série de jogos Sonic the Hedgehog. Junto à Captain N, foi produzido pela empresa DIC. Episódios * '''Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad (no Brasil, Esquadrão Super Especial de Destruição e Captura do Sonic e, em Portugal, O Nascimento do Scratch e do Grounder) Sonic e Tails são capturados numa armadilha de Scratch e Grounder. Para ganhar tempo Sonic relembra como eles se conheceram e no final conseguem escapar dos robôs. * Subterranean Sonic (no Brasil e em Portugal, Sonic Subterrâneo) Sonic e Tails conhecem uma velha toupeira mesquinha disposta a qualquer coisa para proteger seu tesouro. Dr. Robotnik fica sabendo da fortuna em diamantes da toupeira e tenta roubá-la, mas é impedido por Sonic. O toupeira decide seguir o exemplo do Sonic e viajar pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas. * Lovesick Sonic (no Brasil, O apaixonado Sonic e, em Portugal, Sonic Apaixonado) Sonic salva uma garota-ouriço que estava sendo perseguida por Scratch e Grounder. A ouriço joga um pouco de charme no Sonic, que se apaixona e faz o que ela quer e cada tarefa que ela pede vai ficando mais e mais difícil, deixando o Sonic mais e mais cansado. Tails reclama e é jogado no rio pela ouriço. Ao voltar, Tails descobre que ela na verdade é um robô do Dr. Robotnik feita para distrair Sonic enquanto ele usa seu Ovo-o-Matic Tunelizador e Aterrorizador para fazer um furo no reservatório de água de uma pequena cidade, inundando-a. Sonic acaba preso na armadilha feita por Scratch, Grounder e Breezie, mas ela se arrepende após ler o poema que Sonic fês para ela e o liberta. Sonic fica sabendo por ela do plano do Dr. Robotnik de inundar a cidadezinha e chega a tempo de salvá-la. Antes de ir, Breezie deixa um poema para Sonic dizendo que um dia se encontrarão de novo. * Slow going (no Brasil, Marcha lenta e, em Portugal, Devagar, Devagarinho) Dr. Robotnik usa seus robôs para destruir a casa de uma família de preguiças. Sonic e Tails aparecem para ajudar a reconstruir o lar delas. Scratch e Grounder usam a nova invenção de Robotnik para deixar Sonic lento como as preguiças, mas Tails acaba usando a invenção para deixar as preguiças velozes e distraírem Scratch e Grounder enquanto Tails restaura a velocidade do Sonic. ** ** High stakes Sonic (no Brasil, Altas apostas do Sonic e, em Portugal, A Grande Parada) Dr. Robotnik quer novos trabalhadores para construir seu monumento para o Dia de Robotnik. A pergunta é como conseguir os trabalhadores. Simples: ele abre seu cassino para trapacear as ovelhinhas. Sonic diz: Use a cabeça. Não entre em fria. Citações: *** "Está bem, Louie. Mas lembre-se: se perder, vai me dever mais de 20 anos." - Smiley, em sua primeira aposta *** "Sigam a bolinha, senão vão ficar me devendo." - swatbot *** "Ei! Não fique parado aí! Trapaceie! Trapaceie!" - Rasteiro, torcendo para a pobreza das ovelhinhas *** "Como ele prometeu, está chovendo dinheiro!" - uma das ovelhinhas felizes *** "Sonic. Meu nome é Sonic." - Sonic, imitando James Bond. *** "Eu vou fazer sushi de você se não me dizer onde está Tails!" - Sonic, insistindo em saber onde Tails foi capturado *** "Se acontecer alguma coisa com Tails, você é um cara afogado!" - Sonic, furando a bóia do Smiley *** "Você tem que entregar a corrida! Tem que entregar a corrida! Entregar a corrida! A corrida! Corrida!" - Robotnik, gritando *** "Ou os mobianos, ou Tails. Você decide." - Robotnik, ao Sonic *** "Erguem o cabo, seus... seus molengas!" - Robotnik, mandando os escravos a colocarem sua cabeça no monumento **** Sonic break out (em Portugal, A Fuga) **** Trail of the missing Tails (em Portugal, A Lenda do Tails Perdido) ***** Close encounter of the Sonic kind (em Portugal, Encontros Imediatos do Grau Sonic), Arranhão e Rasteiro têm uma placa super-sugadora que usam para pegarem Sonic correndo rápido. Mas em vez do Sonic, eles acabam sugando a espaçonave. Nela, estão o Príncipe Sharmock ( brevemente sendo Rei Sharmock de Rombus ) e seu comparsa ameba Splock. Sonic e Tails vêem ao local onde a nave foi sugada e conhecem os dois alienígenas. Sonic descobre que o príncipe está pronto para ser coroado, senão seu irmãozinho ( com dois aninhos de idade que detesta comer vegetais ) está pronto para dominar o planeta Mobius. Todas as partes da espaçonave estão espalhadas em todo lugar e Sonic rapidamente conserta a espaçonave. O pior acontece quando o nariz do Rasteiro cai no lugar onde a nave caiu e Rasteiro rouba o bico-cone pensando que é seu nariz. Sonic e seus amigos precisam trabalhar em equipe para salvar seu bico-cone e impedir que o Príncipe não seja coroado. Sonic diz: Use o filtro solar. O seu bronzeado pode demorar um pouco mais de um segundo. Citações: ****** "Nós não temos nada parecido em Rombus." - Príncipe Sharmock, impressionado com as maravilhas mobianas ****** "Eu sinto falta do meu nariz." - Rasteiro ****** "Tire as asas do meu nariz, seu galináceo!" - Rasteiro, afastando seu nariz do Arranhão ****** "Vocês não têm nada parecido lá em Rombus!" - Sonic, dizendo o mesmo do Príncipe Sharmock ****** "Mas isto aqui não é meu nariz!" - Rasteiro, estranhando o bico-cone ****** "Estamos condenados!" - Splock, quase chorando ****** "NÃÃÃO! MEU IRMÃOZINHO VAI MESMO SE TORNAR O REI E MOBIUS VAI EXPLODIR EM PEDAÇINHOS! NÃO ENTENDEM?!" - Príncipe Sharmock, apavorado com seu futuro ****** "Vou ligar pro Dr. Robotnik e contar umas boas notas, quer dizer, umas boas novas!" - Rasteiro, quando pega o telefone ****** "Meu nariz! Ele vai para outro planeta! Eu não vou vê-lo mais!" - Rasteiro, temendo a perda do seu nariz ****** "Isso não tem graça!" - Rasteiro, furioso com Sonic ****** "Eu quero meu nariz!" - Rasteiro, querendo de volta seu nariz ****** "Devolva o meu nariz!" - Rasteiro, implorando ****** "Esperamos vocês pela outra visita!" - Rasteiro, se despedindo do Príncipe e Splock